In the manufacture of paper on continuous papermaking machines, a web of paper is formed from an aqueous suspension of fibers (stock) on a traveling mesh papermaking fabric and water drains by gravity and suction through the fabric. The web is then transferred to the pressing section where more water is removed by pressure and vacuum. The web next enters the dryer section where steam heated dryers and hot air completes the drying process. The paper machine is, in essence, a water removal system. A typical forming section of a papermaking machine includes an endless traveling papermaking fabric or wire, which travels over a series of water removal elements such as table rolls, foils, vacuum foils, and suction boxes. The stock is carried on the top surface of the papermaking fabric and is de-watered as the stock travels over the successive de-watering elements to form a sheet of paper. Finally, the wet sheet is transferred to the press section of the papermaking machine where enough water is removed to form a sheet of paper.
It is well known to continuously measure certain properties of the paper material in order to monitor the quality of the finished product. These on-line measurements often include basis weight, moisture content, and sheet caliper, i.e., thickness. The measurements can be used for controlling process variables with the goal of maintaining output quality and minimizing the quantity of product that must be rejected due to disturbances in the manufacturing process. The on-line sheet property measurements are often accomplished by scanning sensors that periodically traverse the sheet material from edge to edge. It is conventional to measure the caliper of sheet material upon its leaving the main dryer section or at the take-up reel with scanning sensors, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,726 to King et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,915 to Dahlquist et al.
In order to precisely measure some of the paper's characteristics, it is essential that the fast moving sheet of paper be stabilized at the point of measurement to present a consistent profile since the accuracy of many measurement techniques requires that the web stay within certain limits of flatness, height variation and flutter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,338 to Graeffe et al. describes a web measurement device having a measurement head with a reference surface that includes a plurality of holes formed therein. The reference part is configured so that there is an open space or channel below the reference part. By generating a negative pressure in the open space, suction force is exerted on the web to causes it be supported against the reference surface substantially over the entire measuring area. With such contacting methods, debris and contaminants tend to build on the sensing elements which adversely affect the accuracy of the measuring device. Moreover, to avoid paper degradation, stabilization must be accomplished without contact to the stabilizing device. This is critical at the high speed at which web material such as paper is manufactured.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,679 to King et al. describes a non-contact web thickness measurement system which has dual sensor heads each located on opposite sides of a moving web. The system includes a web stabilizer that is based on a vortex of moving air and includes a clamp plate that is mounted near the web, which is to be stabilized, and a circular air channel within the clamp plate that is coincident with its upper surface. When air is introduced into the circular air channel, a field of low pressure is created over the channel and the web is pulled toward this ring of low pressure. While these vortex-type air clamps do provide adequate air bearing support they also create a “sombrero-type” profile on the web material in the center of its effective region, thus they do not generate a sufficiently flat profile for measurements. In measuring paper thickness, it has been found that this stabilizer system does not produce a sufficiently planar sheet profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,137 to Moeller et al. describes a linear air clamp or stabilizer, for supporting a moving web, which employs a single Coanda nozzle in conjunction with a “backstep” which is a depression downstream from the nozzle. As the web moves downstream over the air stabilizer, a jet of gas is discharged from the nozzle in a downstream direction that is parallel to the movement of the web. With this stabilizer, a defined area of web material rides on an air bearing as the web passes over the air clamp surface where a thickness measurement device is positioned.
When employed in a papermaking machine, a non-contacting caliper sensor is particularly suited for measuring the thickness of the finished paper near the take-up reel. The heads of the sensor are positioned on a scanner system that generally includes a pair of horizontally extending guide tracks that span the width of the paper. The guide tracks are spaced apart vertically by a distance sufficient to allow clearance for paper to travel between the tracks. The upper head and lower head are each secured to a carriage that moves back-and-forth over paper as measurements are made. The upper head includes a device that measures the height between the upper head and the upper surface of the web and the lower head includes a device that measures the height between the lower head to the lower surface of the web.
The lower head includes an air stabilizer to support the moving paper. Ideally, the interrogations spots of each laser triangulation device are directly above each other. Accurate and precise measurements are attained when the two heads are in alignment but scanner heads will deviate from perfect alignment over time. A caliper sensor with misaligned sensor heads will not accurately measure a sheet that is not flat and current air stabilizers do not adequately support the moving sheet to present a sufficiently flat profile for measurement.